1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to signal integrity on a chip to chip communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video and audio data are typically transferred from one device to another across using communication links. In an advanced protocol such as the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) or the mobile high definition link (MHL), one device may communicate with another using a common mode signal superimposed on a differential mode signal. The common mode signal may generate Electromagnetic Interference (EMI). To suppress the EMI and properly terminate the output of a transmitting device, a common mode choke may be employed between the two devices. However, the common mode choke may degrade the signal quality from the transmitting device.